


Kana Birthday Surprise

by huanglulu1904



Category: Tales of Link (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: It was a special day for Kana. However her friend seems to have forgotten.(A Modern Fanfiction to celebrate Kana birthday)





	Kana Birthday Surprise

Kana sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Reaching out her hand, turning off the alarm clock as it rang when morning came. Kana shifted her gaze to the calendar hung on the wall of her room excitedly. There was a date on it circled in red, a special day. The date of her birthday. Kana had dropped hints for this day to her childhood friend. Sara, Allen and Zephyr she had gotten the same reaction from all three of them. Confusion to what she was trying to tell them. 

Perhaps they are pretending so they could prepare a surprise for me. Kana comforted herself inside, before she got out of bed quickly, when she realized she was running late for school. Getting dress, making her way downstairs grabbing a bread on her table as she waved goodbye to her foster father, who reminded her that he would be working late tonight, Kana nodded with slight dissapppintment, waving back at him as she dart out from home towards school.

Kana's face lighten when she saw Sara, making her way quickly towards her best friend, whose like a sister to her, wrapping her arm around her from behind. "Good Morning Sara." 

"Good Morning, Kana." Sara return the greeting, knowing that it was her best friend immediately, without the need to turn behind.

"Sara, do you know what special day it is today?" Kana question, waiting eagerly for Sara's answer. 

Sara placed her finger tip on her lip pondering for a minute. The wait though a minute, felt like hour to Kana. "I don't recall there any special occasion today. What is it Kana?"

The excitement on Kana's feature soon disappeared, her hand slipping from Sara's shoulder upon hearing her answer. Dissapointed that her best friend who is the closest to her didn't even remember that today was her birthday; despite the numerous hints that she dropped over the past few days. "Y-You know! Today we have to stay back in school for Duty Roster!" Kana managed a smile, recalling they had duty roaster after school, hoping that it could deceived Sara.

"That right! I am sorry Kana. I forgotten to tell you. Today, I have something on with Allen and Zephyr after school. I have to leave school early. I have already exchange my duty roaster with Fran." Sara apologized, placing both her hands together as she lowered her head.

Kana's heart tighten, as if someone squeeze it hard trying to crush it, that it hurts when she heard Sara's word. Three of her childhood friend had plans together, leaving her out. The three of them had always hang out together since young, when did it began to change? Did she do something wrong lately to make them angry at her?

"Kana are you alright?" Kana was pulled out from her thoughts when she heard Sara's voice, feeling a pair of warm hand resting on her shoulder.

"O-Of course. You, Allen and Zephyr go have fun." Kana managed the best smile she could to hide her sadness and lonliness, raising within "S-Sara.... is there something you are unhappy with lately?" Kana question her best friend as they were heading towards school.

"No not at all Kana. Why did you ask suddenly?" Sara raised her brow, staring at Kana. 

"Morning" Allen and Zephyr both greeted from behind before Kana could even respond. 

"Allen, Zephyr. Morning!" Sara greeted their childhood friend with a smile. 

"Don't you all feel sleepy waking up this early" Zephyr question, covering his mouth to hide the yawn that was escaping his lips. 

"That only you for gaming till late night. I still received your message after I fell asleep." Allen teased.

"You don't have to tell them Allen." Zephyr protested at his best friend's answer.

"Let's get going or we are going to be late." Sara grabbed onto Allen's hand leading him ahead, leaving Kana and Zephyr alone

Kana watching as Sara move ahead with Allen chatting happily with him.

Kana knew that Sara had a crush on Allen since they were kids. She had also confess to Sara about her feeling for Zephyr then. When did Sara stop telling her everything? 

Kana was pulled out from her thoughts when she felt a hand ruffling her hair. "What are you spacing out for KAna? You are going to trip and fall if you walk like this" Zephyr spoke in a teasing tone of voice 

"I wasn't spacing out you are a meanie Zephyr!" Kana yelled at him, lips pursing into a pout as she move ahead quickly, ignoring Zephyr, leaving the latter with a confuse expression perhaps he should ask his best friend Allen who knows more about girls.

\-------------------------  
The school bell rang marking the end of lesson. "I be leaving it up to you" Kana watch as Sara bowed, thanking Fran for exchanging duty roaster with her before leaving the classroom together with Allen and Zephyr. 

"Kana!" she was snapped out from her thoughts when she heard Fran's voice. "We should get started." Kana nodded, picking up the broom. "You are right. I'll sweep the floor of that corner. you take the other" she pumped her fist, trying to summon her usual energetic tone of voice. All the different possiblity of where her childhood friend could have went and what they are doing at this moment floated pass her mind as she moved the broom back and forth sweeping the floor.

"Kana! You are sweeping all the dirt outside of the classroom." a voice snapped her out from her thoughts. "Ah...I am sorry... I have been spacing out Fran."

"Kana is there something bothering you?" Fran question in concer. Kana immediately shook her head. "Nothing let finish this quick and head back home." Kana assured.

It was close to evening when she was finally done with the class duty roster, though she mess up lots due to spacing out, she was grateful that Fran help her out with it. Kana waved to Fran bidding him good turning to the road back home, dragging her foot with a heavy heart. The road though short seems long to her.

Kana came to a stop in front of her home, the window was dark. A sign that her foster father had not return home.   
Kana took out the house key from her bag, unlocking the door. "I-" her sentence was cut off by the deafening sound of party popper going off, the light in the room lit up to reveal a beautiful decorated room. There was a sign at the back which wrote 'Happy Birthday Kana'

"Happy Birthday Kana!" Kana was surprised to see both her childhood friend Sara and Allen by the door.

Zephyr emerge together with her foster father from the kitchen holding a candle lit birthday cake in his hand. "Happy Birthday Kana. Sara and your father bake the cake for you while Allen and I did the decoration. I did the finishing touch on the cake."

Kana wasn't exepcting this at all. At that moment her heart warming as tears of happiness began welling up by the side of her eyes. 

"It was Zephyr's idea to surprise you." Sara answered "Kana quickly make a wish." Allen urge, Kana nodded, wiping the stray tears that was about to fall with her hands, placing both hand together as if she was offering a prayer, closing her eyes. I wish that I could stay with everyone forever this way'. No matter how long, make them smile and support them.'

Kana blew out the candle when she was done making the wish as everyone clapped.

"Kana Happy Birthday. My dear Girl" Kana foster father pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'll never regret taking you in. I have to return to work now. I hope you like the present." Kana foster father handed her a present containing a long blue dress.

"Father. Thank you!" Kana open her arms, giving her foster father a hug. Pulling away after awhile, waving her hand bidding him farewell as he rush back to work.

"What did you wish for Kana?" Zephyr question breaking the silence, seeing as Kana's foster father left.

"If I tell you. The wish wouldn't come true right Zephyr?" Kana smile innocently at Zephyr.   
"That right you shouldn't ask a girl about their wish." Allen chime in. In which, Zephyr wonder whose side is his best friend on, reminding himself to get back at Allen someday.

Kana return within, cutting the cake into slice with a knife, handing it out to her friends. Leaving one for herself. 

Kana pick up the fork, taking a bite out of from her share of cake savouring the taste. The taste of strawberry melted in her mouth  
"Sara! the cake delicious!" Kana praise. "Teach me how to bake it someday." Kana pleaded.

"Of course Kana." Sara answered, leaning in close to Kana, whispering in her ear "For Zephyr right?" 

A blush immediately flush on Kana's cheek. "Sara it not like that... I wouldn't want to bake a cake for a meanie like him. I would like for you to taste the cake that i bake." 

"I be looking forward to it." Sara decided not to question further, knowing the answer deep within. A smile spread across her lips, seeing Kana's cheek tainted red like a peach. 

Sara took out a small present, handing it to Kana. "I bought this for you as your birthday gift. I hope you like it Kana." Kana unwrapped the gift to find a Green bow with White Spot resting within. 

"Thank you Sara. I love it" Kana wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Kana this is from me. Sara told me you been wanting one" Allen handed a small pouch which was adorable.

"That adorable Allen. Thank you! I'll treasure it." Kana held the purse close to her chest.

Everyone shifted their gaze to the last person in the room who had yet to hand out his present.

Zephyr stop eating his share of cake when he felt everyone gaze on him. Kana stare at him anticipating her present from Zephyr.

"I didn't get you any present now let get back to enjoying the cake." Zephyr answered quickly, plopping the cake into his mouth

A pout form on Kana's face, follow by a dissapointed expression upon hearing Zephyr reply. Kana sat down on the sofa finishing her share of cake as she constantly shifted her gaze to Zephyr.

When they are done finishing the cake. Sara suggested playing whack a donkey. The group hang a makeshift donkey from material, hanging it on the ceiling blind folding Kana directing her as she walks towards the make shift donkey, swinging her bat which hit Zephyr by accident. Which the latter didn't think it was an accident, but a way to vent her disatisfaction for earlier. The girls hugs each other, jumping in happiness when Kana manage to hit the makeshift donkey.

Next, the group began playing card games. Zephyr thought he had this game when Kana suddenly threw the card that netted her the victory and it wasn't once or twice. Zephyr wonder how lucky Kana was.

When it was getting late. Kana accompany her friend to the door step.

Sara and Allen bid Kana and Zephyr good night. Kana jumped and gave Sara a hug. "Thank you Sara, Allen. This is the best birthday. I have ever had." Sara smile patting Kana gently on the back, Kana pulled away waving good bye to the two of them watching as their figure disappear in the dark.

"You are heading back too right?" Kana question Zephyr. 

Zephyr nodded, hesitating for a moment "Kana would you turn around for a moment and close your eyes?"

Kana raised her brow, blinked at Zephyr in confusion to his odd request. 

"It nothing weird!" figuring what Kana might be thinking in her head at this moment. 

Kana decided to trust Zephyr and did as she was told.

Kana heart jumped fast when she felt Zephyr's heat as he move closer  
That when Kana felt something slipped up her neck glancing down to see a pink butterfly necklace

"I-It's your birthday present... H-Happy birthday." Zephyr spoke, scratching the side of his cheek, avoiding eye contact with her to hide his embarressment.

"I thought you didn't bought me a present. It lovely. I love it. Thank you Zephyr." Kana glomped Zephyr without warning, taking him by surprise, causing the both of them to fall to the ground at that moment their gaze met.  
Kana could feel her heart throbbing fast as silence fell between the both of them. 

"Kana." Kana heart throbbed uncontrollably when she heard Zephyr voice, anticipating what he is going to say next.

"You are heavy. Will you get off me now?"

Kana paused, the embarrassment and excitement disappeared, turning into anger as she began hitting Zephyr.

"Zephyr you meanie! Idiot!" she got off Zephyr quickly, shifting her gaze to the side to hide the embarrassment on her face.

"Thank for the present. I will treasure it." Kana turn towards Zephyr with a bright smile.

It was bright smile that always brighten up his day, that he couldn't help but tease Kana as he reached out his hand ruffling her hair.

"You are welcome. Good night. I will see you at school tomorrow."

Kana nodded as she waved goodbye to Zephyr as his figure disappeared in the dark night as she held onto necklace on her neck. It was a birthday she would never forget.


End file.
